


His name is tw:Greg

by johanirae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Sherlock never remember Greg Lestrade's first name? Trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name is tw:Greg

**Author's Note:**

> Must thanks to the lovely Rogue Winter for helping beta this, and at such short notice :D


End file.
